Alternate ending to Avalanche
by BethanyDarkRose
Summary: Hey! So... This is basically the way I think the episode Avalanche should have ended :) I hope you like it! Rated T because I'm like SUPER paranoid. I do NOT own Lab Rats One-shot


_**Alternate Ending To Avalanche**_

 **Chase's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have gone. I knew it was a mistake. But I was just so angry. I can be useful I know I can if Adam and Bree didn't have me around they wouldn't know half the things they were doing on missions, but it looks like there going to half to survive without me. I knew there was no chance of me getting out of this alive. I pulled out my mission log teary eyed and said "this is Chase Mathew Davenport its m-my fourth hour and I know I'm not going to survive much longer so I have a couple of things to say. First off Mr. Davenport where do I even begin you are like a father to me no your aren't like a father you are my father. I wouldn't have survived without you, you didn't half to save me from Douglas but you did so thank you for all you have done for me and I'm so sorry I did this and for all the mistakes I made." "Bree your my big sister when we were younger you would play doctor with me as the patient." I laughed. I can't express in words how much I love you your always there to back me up whether it be to Adam or if were on a mission, and I'm sorry I did this I hope you can forgive me." "Adam you're my big brother whether I'll admit it or not I look up to you. I've always wanted to be like you. I love you and I'm also sorry to you for doing this I remember when we were kids and I'm pretty sure Mr. Davenport knew even if he pretended he didn't that for the ages that I was like 4-6 years old that you would sleep in my capsule with me so I wouldn't start crying so thanks for that you're an amazing brother." "Leo your turn I wanted to say that you were the first per_...Then I heard a crumbling of snow and after about 10 more seconds of the noise the snow above me seemed to vanish and I thought I saw Adam and Bree but I can't be sure because after that everything went dark.

 **Adam's POV**

Bree and I had been searching for over three hours until finally Mr. Davenport pinpointed his location. So than we started digging I was just praying that he was still alive. Finally once we had uncovered him I saw the pale face of my little brother he squinted at us and mumbled something and his whole body went limp. Immediately without another thought I dove down and grabbed him mumbling no as I searched for a pulse. I didn't feel one at first and I began to panic so I pressed down on his neck harder when I finally felt one. Then I felt Bree's hand on my shoulder and her yell "Adam we need to get him to Mr. Davenport NOW!" I looked at her and new we needed to go so I picked him up and let her speed us home. Once we were in the lab I laid him down on the cyber desk and Mr. Davenport immediately told Bree to go upstairs and for me to stay down there with him Bree refused although Mr. Davenport yelled at her to stop being stubborn and go upstairs I saw the fear cross her eyes but she followed his directions and ran to the elevator. "Call if you need me" she said and rode upstairs. Mr. Davenport gave him an IV. Started to stir. Once he had woken up completely he started to freak out and tried to sit up but Mr. Davenport pushed him back down and told me that I needed keep him down or his blankets would fall down. I understood and pushed Chase down again. He was wide awake now and tried again to sit up but I explained to him we need to keep you warm so you need to stay down. Okay? I asked. Okay he responded in a shaky voice. What happened? He asked still confused. I decided to answer that as well I smiled and explained everything. When I had finished Chase looked teary eyed and responded I'm so sorry. I nodded and was about to tell him that it's okay when Mr. Davenport butted in Chase we all love you so much and were so upset that this happened to you don't be sorry. Although I must say you banged yourself up pretty bad. I haven't really repaired anything yet but you have 5 broken ribs in which two of them are bruised as well, you have a sprained ankle and fractured wrist. We have been trying to warm you up so it's not as bad. I asked Mr. Davenport if he wanted to go get Bree because I needed to tell Chase something. He is my baby brother and he scared me and I just really need to talk to him alone luckily I think Mr. Davenport got the hint and nodded as he got in the elevator. I sat down on the bed we had moved him to and told him "Chasey you really scared us there." He just stared at the bed and responded "Adam I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you I just wanted to show everyone I could be just as good as you guys but apparently I'm not." He confessed with an ashamed frown. I exclaimed "Chase your perfect just the way you are and I just can't take the thought of you thinking you're a horrible part of the team Chase you keep this team together without you there wouldn't be a team." "Chasey you are the leader and your aloud to make mistakes have you forgot that you're the baby of the family?" "You're allowed to mess up". I smiled at his face I had seen it before and no matter how much he hated that I loved it his face reminded me he is still my baby brother. His eyebrows are furrowed and I don't think intentionally but his lips pucker out a little bit It's the face he gives when he is confused, angry, but sad. He is confused because of what I said angry that now I'm smiling and sad that I'm looking at him with the look that Bree and him call sappy Adam. I don't mean to give it but according to Bree and Chase I look at them like they are babies. Before I knew it I was hugging him and I whispered in his ear "Chasey I don't care if you hate me looking at you like that you're my baby brother and the look you just gave me was adorable" Once we parted Chase just rolled his eyes and I started to wonder what was taking Mr. Davenport so long.

 **Bree's POV**

Once we had found chase I rushed all of us home. I just can't believe he would do something like this. I'm not mad at him I'm just angry that this _happened_ to him. Then what makes it even worse is that once we got home Mr. Davenport told me to go upstairs but of course I wasn't going to leave. My baby brother could die and I need to help him. "STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND GO UPSTAIRS!" He yelled. It scared me at first but I looked at Adam and saw his face and I ran to the elevator and said "call me if you need me." As the elevator rode upstairs I kept thinking if he dies I'm going to blame myself, if he dies how will the family go on, if he dies I'm running away after what seemed like an hour of me thinking the elevator door opened leading me into the kitchen. In which I found Leo and Tasha both making dinner. I forgot that they don't know what happened to Chase. Apparently I looked pretty bad and I was also still wearing the coat so Tasha asked if I was okay, if I was sick. "Well of course I'm sick" I thought but, I didn't say that I just sat on the couch and started crying. Tasha ran over to me and immediately tried to comfort me while she tried to find out what was wrong and as I told her and Leo everything that happened I just cried harder. All the words spilled out of me and I spoke so fast that I didn't even know what I was saying but it seemed that she and Leo heard every word. Once I had finished she seemed as if she was crying as well and Leo just looked frozen. Leo wanted to go down stairs but I told him that Davenport sent me upstairs as well so he didn't need to go down stairs. After we had talked for a while and as all of us comforted each other there was a knock on the door. Tasha answered it and asked who he was but she received as a response to be grabbed and have a knife held to her throat. I knew who this was I could never forget that face. This one person brought so much pain, suffering, anxiety, and so much trouble into our lives. Douglas Davenport. My father's brother. He walked inside holding Tasha and said "hi sweetheart why don't you tell me where Adam and your baby brother are huh?" "Does that sound like a plan?" I hate him so much but I'm not giving up where Chase and Adam are but I can't run at him while he has Tasha so I said "screw you!" Then of course Davenport walks in "great timing" I thought and what makes it even worse is that he said "Bree you can see Chase now he is down in the lab with Adam." As soon as he realized that Douglas was here he asked in a stone cold voice "What are you doing here Douglas?" I turned to look at Davenport when I felt arms surround me and when I turned around I saw Krane holding Leo and I in his arms. Then Douglas tied us all down to the couch with the help of Krane. After that he re-wired Eddie to showoff video of the lab. As I watched the clip it showed Adam and Chase hug and he was giving him the sappy Adam look. I giggled because of Chase's reaction I should be raging with anger but I'm not because I'm just happy to see my baby brother alive everyone looked at me and I responded look at his face he is angry that Adam is giving him the look so he is rolling his eyes I wasn't going to reveal this in front of Douglas but I was just happy he was alive and Mr. Davenport knew that. Douglas told Krane to guard us while he went down stairs my heart dropped but he went on I waited a few minutes and then I saw in the video Adam get up and try to fight him off for Chase then we all gasped as Adam was pricked with a shot and he passed out. Chase tried to use his force field but Douglas went over to the cyber desk and switched Chase's bionics on stall. Then he sat down on his bed and put something in his IV which made him pass out. Then the video went black and cut off.

 **Chase's POV**

After Adam and I had our bro to bro moment we heard the elevator open. Expecting it to be Bree but Douglas stepped out. Adam stepped up and tried to fight him but he injected him with a shot and he dropped. Do you know how hard it is to see your big brothers body go limp? No. you don't because your big brother isn't Adam Charles Davenport. I tried to use my force field but Douglas stalled my chip then he came at me and gave me a shot as well everything went black after that.

 **Still Chase's POV**

 _ **Time Gap:**_

I woke up, looking around only to see white walls almost as if I was in a box. What happened? I thought. That's until my memory came back. _Douglas, the avalanche, the shots._ I heard a muffled voice calling my name it sounded as if I were underwater wait I am! How did I not know? Maybe it's the shots effects still wearing off. I sat up immediately only to be rewarded with the worst headache of my life. "Chase!" I heard everyone yell apparently they were all strapped to chairs I stood up full of adrenaline to get out of the freezing cold water. After I had stepped out, well more like _fell_ out. Everything was dizzy then someone grabbed me and through me on the operating bed. "Chase" I continued to hear people scream. Bree? I thought. Adam? Mr. Davenport? Tasha? Leo? I don't know who it was yelling maybe it was all of them but all I know is the pain I just felt down by my ribs I yelped in pain and heard a yell of anger for the person to stop this I knew was Adam. Then I heard a pop and felt another sharp pain except this one was worse. I screamed out in pain and tried to scrunch up my body but, someone spread me out and held me down another pop I moaned and let out a sharp breath I didn't know I had been holding which released a soft sob. I heard another yell and growl from Adam for Douglas to get away from me. "DOUGLAS of course" I thought. Another pop I screamed this one was the worst I've ever felt. Then I heard a yell I'm guessing it was Douglas I opened my eyes to see Adam tackle Douglas while Bree was trying to calm me down and warm me up. She looked at me, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth I tried to mimic her and eventually we were in rhythm together. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Davenport freeze Douglas in a block of ice from his proto type ray gun, then the same with Krane. After freezing them both Mr. Davenport called one of his people to come pick them up. Then everyone ran over to me although Adam pushed in front next to Bree and he hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry". I hugged him back and let one tear slip hiding my face from everyone else. I buried my face in Adam's shoulder. After that I was serious again but it is so hard keeping a straight face with everyone hugging you.

 **Bree's POV**

Then Mr. Davenport sent Leo and Tasha upstairs but allowed me to stay down with him and Adam. He told us that he just needed to patch Chase up now but that he wanted us to just keep him calm because it is going to hurt we both nodded and went over to Chase. Adam held his hand as I explained to him the situation he nodded took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then Davenport began. First he cracked his fractured wrist back into place. He started to breath heavily I listened to Adam try to sooth him by saying "shhhhhh Chasey its okay you're okay it's all going to be okay". Then Mr. Davenport wrapped his wrist which caused him to moan and try to pull away but, Adam held him still shushing and comforting him. Then Davenport popped the last rib back into place which the bone was bruised as well and it was the worst of them all. He yelled. Mr. Davenport finished the operations on Chase and by the time we were done he had a rapped chest/ribs wrapped wrist and a wrapped ankle. Then we went upstairs while Adam helped Chase walk we all ate dinner together and watched a movie. We needed a family night and I think everyone knew it. After that Chase was forced to sleep on the couch no matter how much he refused, although the ways Adam and I pick on Chase are going to change.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
